Clandestine Light
by Braided Thoughts
Summary: One-shot. Itachi/Kagome. They were family. It didn't matter what happened. It was her duty to see that they were safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Summary: _One-shot. They were family. It didn't matter what happened. It was her duty to see that they were safe.

_Itachi/Kagome_

_**Clandestine Light**_

Blue eyes met onyx. Three weeks. That was how long it had been since they had last seen each other. She pulled at the dark cloak that he constantly bundled himself in. There was never a time that she didn't see him wearing it. Her heart clenched in a familiar emotion. One that twisted her heart and hurt her chest at the same time. The young woman placed a single hand over his cheek gently. She brushed her thumb over the arch of the bone. In his eyes she could see the same pain. Why did things have to be this way? He never deserved his fate. None of them did. She could feel the beat of his pulse beneath her hands. It reminded her of the fluttering of a bird's wings. She made a promise, so she would fulfill it. But that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"You're still going aren't you?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead the missing nin took her hands in his and gently held them. His gaze averted hers momentarily. That was the only answer she ever would need from him.

"I won't stop you." She squeezed his palm in reassurance, "But don't forget that you still have a future here." Softly taking his hand, she placed it squarely over the skin of her stomach.

His gaze shifted again. Guilt filled his onyx eyes. Her own heart fluttered rapidly beneath her breast. Even if he wouldn't say it, she knew that he wasn't planning on coming back. He wanted nothing more than to wash his soul of the sins he was forced to commit. For that desire, she and her child would have to be sacrificed. Was that what he truly needed though? Was that what any of them even needed? Yes, the truth was harsh but denying that person the truth just might be even harsher. She weaved her fingers through his. Her grip was tight while his remained loose. Trembling hands shook relentlessly. She wasn't about to give up on them. Not now, not ever.

"I'm going with you." The young woman said stoutly. The man's eyes widened imperceptibly with shock. He shook his head defiantly.

"You can't."

"I won't be stopped." She countered.

"Please," An unusual plea spilled from his lips, "Don't follow me."

Her heart twisted again. How could she ignore that? Cobalt eyes narrowed with her steeled determination. This was not something that she was going to give up on. Their very future was staked upon it.

"You _can't _stop me." The miko rephrased her previous declaration. She needed him to know, to understand, that no matter what she was never going to abandon him. She was especially determined to stick by his side at a time like this.

"Kagome," The man began, but she stopped him by pressing a single finger to his lips.

"I know what you're going to say and it's not going to work." Cobalt eyes lowered to the concrete ground. The puddles of water collecting at their feet provided a clear reflection of his expression. More than anything, she loved the rain. She loved the cool touch it provided. She also loved the life that it produced. However here in Amegakure they were drowning. This time she believed that they were drowning in more than just water. Their own emotions were battling against them. Somewhere down the line their goals and priorities had changed. She had made a right, while he took a left. At the very least Kagome felt that she could provide him with some form of support this way. Even if he didn't want her to.

She pressed her lips against his. The Uchiha didn't move. His body was remained still long after she released him.

"Vow to me now Itachi," She stared deep into the depths of his broken soul, "That you _will_ come back one way or another." Hesitation tore deeply into his heart. She could see the war that was waging within him. She was being selfish. She knew that. But she had to be. They had more than just themselves to think about now. In just a few short months, they'd have to be responsible for another life.

"I'm sorry." No sooner had those words left his mouth did the world around her go black. The last thing she remembered before falling completely unconsciousness was the warmth of his arms around her. The pulse of his beating heart became a soothing rhythm that lulled her to sleep. Still she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it as she should, because she knew deep in her heart that this would be the last she'd ever feel such warmth again. Her husband was going to die.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the blank ceiling above. Konan sat just a few feet away at the edge of her bed. She stared at the blue-haired kunoichi in sorrow. The sound of rain echoed coldly in the darkened room. The priestess didn't need the woman to tell her what had happened. She already knew.<p>

"Where's Sasuke now?"

Konan turned her gaze towards the Uchiha widow. Her heart twisted in agonizing empathy for her. Yahiko's loss was one that had always remained etched in her very being. She was certain that it would be the same for the dark-haired woman.

"Madara took him." She answered quietly. She was aware of the fact that Itachi had never wanted Madara to get ahold of Sasuke. She also knew that Kagome was in no condition to track any of them down. If she were to try, then she'd likely put the life of her unborn child in danger. Said woman tried to lift herself from the bed. The world around her started to swim and blur together. Before she fell back down, her comrade gently took hold of her shoulders and steadied her.

Cobalt eyes stared at the dark quilted blanket that was spread over her legs. Her hands dropped as she took the material between her fingers. There was no hope was there? If Madara had taken Sasuke, then surely he'd spill all of those dirty little secrets to the boy. Her heart clenched again. This time it was much more painful than before. She couldn't tell if it was anger of despair that she felt. It'd been so long since she experienced either that it was difficult to tell.

"You don't have to give up now," Konan began as she grabbed her friend's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes, "Madara will be coming here soon. When he does, you can talk to Sasuke yourself." Her almond eyes turned towards the rain, "It's only a matter of time Kagome." She looked back at her, "What you decide after they return will ultimately be up to you. I'll support you either way."

The miko nodded her thanks. More than anything, she wanted to see her husband's final wish come true. A world where peace could reign and bloodshed would become nonexistent. Still, there was a long way to go before that could happen. The first step would be to guide her love's brother into the light. The boy was so steeped in darkness, she was unsure if she could even help him at all. The image of Itachi's broken expression invaded her mind. Even if she didn't succeed, she'd have to try first.

For Itachi, she'd save his brother. No matter what. They were family after all. Besides, what kind of future would her unborn child have if she allowed the darkness to consume it first? Cobalt eyes lit up with determination. For the sake of her family, she'd do her best to save Sasuke. She'd become the clandestine light that Itachi had wanted. Even if it was just for her brother and child.

The clouds above cleared partially to allow a few rays of sunlight. It was time.

_**A/N:**_So I'm typically not a fan of Itachi/Kagome, but I do find when he's portrayed as more "canon" than "possessive" that I enjoy the pairing much more. I don't know, maybe I just like tragic fics? ;P Anyways, let me know what you think! This was just something that I had worked in between fics as a way to kind of "refresh" myself. Working on THSWS has been utterly exhausting due to the sheer length of the chapters x_x Anyways, as always please let me know if you spot anything amiss! Admittedly, it's been a while since I last watched and or read Naruto, so I may have confused some of the events in the timeline. Thanks so much for your interest! I truly appreciate it! I also just got a review stating that I should adjust the genre from romance to angst. I thought about it and decided to go ahead and make the change. I had been teetering between the two before settling on romance. After having that pointed out I figured I'd go ahead and change it back to Angst. Anyways let me know what you think!


End file.
